Face The Strange
by x.x.x.RaindropsOnRoses.x.x.x
Summary: So you think you know the story of the Originals - but what if you didn't? Not really. What if this time, you could hear the whole story - the one that the original left without it's most important parts? The once about a King and a Queen and the French Quarter of New Orleans. #Klayley centric. [CANON-DIVERGENT FIX-IT]


**CHAPTER ONE — A NEW BEGINNING**

 _Twenty._

That's how old Hayley Marshall was when her world was irrevocably shifted upon it's axis. The she officially became a mother, and a member of an ancient family, untouched by outsiders for a millennia.

That's how old she was when she met her untimely demise.

When she died…

… and when she was born-again.

Cursed to stay forever young, and her human life permanently snatched from her grasp — just as her newborn was so cruelly taken from her arms.

 _One thousand._

The number of years Klaus Mikaelson had spent wandering the Earth in search of something to cure his loneliness.

To give his worthless life a purpose.

 _A child._

One thousand years he had been called a filthy crossbreed, hunted by his own father and cursed into an eternal fate of self-loathing and hatred — of being seen as the enemy. Always and Forever.

A millennia with nothing but stark horrors to fill the cold void in his heart, and then, a miracle that sparked flames in a part of himself he thought had died out long ago.

 _Hope_.

Hope danced in his veins, rekindling his love of life, and giving him the chance to be the father that he had never had. A chance for him to reclaim the humanity that he so desperately craved — for him to finally be seen as something other than which he was so named.A monster.

A thousand hard, sanguinary years it had taken for this moment to build — one almost painfully, perfect moment — and naught but five seconds for it all to be taken from him. For his newly found hope to be, quite literally, taken right from under his nose and for him to fall headlong back into the darkness that had encased his soul for ten consecutive lifetimes.

As tragic a tale as it may seem, that was not an ending — but rather, the first of a _true_ beginning that would blossom from the exquisitely tangled limbs of a dying tree.

A second, much brighter chapter than the first.

We'll get there eventually.

However, to understand why such an accursed ending was truly the start of something new, we must first return to the very, very beginning.

Back before a young, scared werewolf gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, and a hybrid King showed the true person he was beneath his love-starved exterior. Before the resurrection of the brother so wrongfully snatched from this life and the rekindling of two far distanced romance-addled flames.

Back even, before the seemingly most loyal of them all, renounced his sacred vow to chase his own happiness.

 _Back to where it all started_.

With a pregnant werewolf in search of her true identity, stuck living as the prisoner of witches in a city where magic was forbidden.

And two brothers on opposing sides. Both in a giant mansion house, arguing about the trivial matter of chasing down an enigmatic threat. All the while, the course of fate begging them to return to the very city they fled a century before.

Yes.

Back to the very place our story originated:

 _Mystic Falls, 2013_.

This tale might be a little different from the one you remember, though. All those vampires, werewolves and witches that you've heard it from? They told you _their_ side of the story — straight from the mouth of the enemy, as it were.

The way _they'd_ like _you_ to remember it, with each of them as the victims, and _us;_ the toxic dysfunction that is the Mikaelson clan as the Chasseurs, hunting them down one-by-one.

Only that is not the whole story. Nor is it the truthful one.

There's an entirely new side to this tale, and it's the one you're about to hear.

This story is the right one.

It's ours, and ours alone.

Who knows? You might even find you like us better this time around — except for Elijah, that is. The stick up his ass has only furthered its lodging. So much so, in fact, that we're afraid he might never be able to retrieve it — you didn't hear that from us, by the way.

It's time to spin a new turn of our tale and weave it anew.

One that will surely last _Always and Forever…_

 _…Until forever ends._

 **A/N:**

 **So there it is, fam!**

 **The beginning of a story, which I hope against hope will correct a lot of the mistakes the writers made with our favourite, power-couple ship: the legendary Klaus and Hayley. This fic (after my first few planned chapters) will primarily fix moments and/or the important plot points of which we were so cruelly robbed, and will be posted in order of the episode they aired. Starting with SEASON ONE, feel free to tell me about the scenes you'd like to see re-written according to my new timeline. I can't promise that I'll be able to get to all of them, due to my busy schedule, but I can damn well give it my best shot.**

 **Also, I'd like to thank KOriginal Addict for the idea that inspired this entire story! If you haven't already, go follow her on Twitter under the same username, and don't forget to sub to her channel: channel/UCbfaYmYZ9dhCRcff_e9f9Aw**

 **Thanks to all of my Klayley fam for joining me on this journey, and for reviewing/faving/following too. I'm truly honoured to be a part of this fandom.**

 **Oh, and one more thing: The first person who can correctly tell me where the title of this story comes from, will get to request either a Twitter theme or Lock Screen of their choice, made by me. Get your thinking caps on, fam!**

 **Okay, this is me signing off! Until next time, stay #KlayleyStrong.**

 **Hugs, Donna xoxo**


End file.
